


走狗

by Feverwhereyourunto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feverwhereyourunto/pseuds/Feverwhereyourunto
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	走狗

1.  
“聊聊？”宫侑坐了下来，而宫治没想到宫侑竟然在试图主动与他攀谈。  
宫治的手里还握着遥控器，红外线正对电视机，味增汤广告切断电视台正在播放的肥皂剧，在宫治的涣散目光中，广告里其乐融融的一家人捧着碗在喝汤。  
宫侑在电视里的欢声笑语中坐到长沙发上，左边的宫治感受沙发的凹陷。他转头面对宫侑。  
“原来我们没聊完吗？”他不耐烦地挑衅宫侑，“是不是只要没打架，你就觉得对话永远没结束？”  
今天下午，宫治向宫侑坦白，他今后都不会再打排球，他拽着宫侑的衣领向他宣告，这不是向生活妥协，而是他真正的人生选择。宫侑向他发了一通脾气，用同样的姿势回击宫治的拖拽，他抓着宫治喊叫，你一定会为你的选择后悔，而我才是比你幸福的人。说完，宫侑迅速松开宫治，宫治也没有与宫侑缠斗的意图，他们同时转身，体育馆陷入沉默。  
宫治以为沉默会在他们之间持续一会儿，至少一天。然而几个小时后，宫侑坐在了宫治旁边，他没有表现出气急败坏，他保持诡异的平静。他说：“我理解了北前辈。”  
宫治问：“理解什么？”  
宫侑说：“恨铁不成钢。”  
“我不记得他对我有过这种态度。”  
“对，并不是对你，”宫侑说，“是对我。但我现在彻底理解他了。”  
宫侑突然提高音量，他的声音盖住电视，宫治吓了一跳，他听见宫侑说，我们从小一起打球。  
“到现在快十年了。”宫侑接着说。  
宫治嗯了一声。  
“所有人都知道我是顶尖的二传。”  
“哦。”  
“而你是最棒二传的接应。”  
“对。”  
“你也默认我们的灵魂出窍时间差。”  
“是吗？”  
“我以为我们能打一辈子排球。”  
“我以为这个话题在今天下午就结束了。”  
“确实结束了，但这不妨碍我鄙视你，也不妨碍我替你的人生惋惜。在你正确的人生里，我们在高中毕业前会同时被球探邀请进入同一支优秀的球队，我以后还是顶尖的二传，而你依然是我的接应。”  
电视中的味增汤广告又播了一遍，宫治用声音掐断它，他问：“你是不是觉得除了我，和别人的配合都让你感觉古怪？”  
“对。我承认。虽然我看不惯你，但我没否认过你的实力。”  
“如果你永远这么想，那你只会止步不前。是高中第一二传手的称号让你自傲了吗？”  
“你说话真别扭，”宫侑再一次夸张地叫了出来，他几乎要站在沙发上，“你不像宫治。你像北前辈。”  
“你为什么总在提他？”  
“因为你被他影响了，”宫侑说，“你居然在教导我，你还记得你以前的样子吗？”  
宫治看着宫侑拧在一起的侧脸，他想，我可以忽略他，我应该忽略他，他的问题很愚蠢，我只需要忽略他……  
宫治张开嘴巴，他问宫侑，以前什么样？  
宫侑视线向下，他打量宫治抓碎沙发的皮。他说：“过去我们同仇敌忾。”

2.  
宫治知道宫侑在说什么，但他从不认同，因为他们同仇敌忾的时刻仅限于球场。  
从他们接触排球开始，他们就是受人瞩目的双胞胎。相同的模样，相似的天赋，完美的配合，所有人羡慕默契的兄弟。这种默契成为无形的绳，当宫治与宫侑同时出现在体育馆，他们系在一起，宫治的右手黏住宫侑的左手，他们以共同姿态加入稻荷崎排球部。  
跨入体育馆的宫侑面对张望的前辈，他回头对宫治说，阿治，我们给大家露一手。  
宫治乖顺地点头，他们一同走进球场，这是真正属于兄弟的领地，他们在此时融为一体。  
球从宫侑手中传到宫治手中，宫治将它拍打过网，排球砸向地板，他听见身后露骨的赞叹。  
宫治与宫侑在前辈的赏识中进入正选，他们又一次成功。宫治明白，只要他与宫侑同时站在球场，他们总能令所有人刮目相看。  
宫侑迅速陷入趾高气昂，他得意地向宫治抹鼻子。宫治忽略了他，他得面对走向他们的前辈。在今天，宫治第一次与北信介交谈。  
他站到兄弟面前，宫侑发现他后向后退，直到与宫治并行。他警惕地低头打量北信介，北并不在意他的目光，他是来告知兄弟二人他们的训练服会在明天发放。  
他问：“你们的尺码一样吗？”  
宫治看到宫侑在翻白眼。宫侑说：“当然，因为我们是双胞胎。”  
“我只是以防万一，双胞胎不代表你们是同一个人。”  
宫侑小声说：“多管闲事。”  
宫治打断了他：“谢谢。但我们尺码完全相同。”  
北离开了。宫侑看了看，他扭头对宫治说，你毕恭毕敬的样子很蠢。  
“我没有，这只是基本礼貌。”  
“我们没必要这样，”宫侑满意地在嘴里不着调地哼歌，“我们的实力有目共睹，我们不用在乎谁是前辈，谁又不是。”  
宫治并没有反驳。  
第二天，宫治与宫侑迅速加入排球部的训练。  
加入不代表融入，宫侑我行我素，以他习惯的节奏奔跑，弹跳，运用排球。他忽视规则，因为他的能力允许他打破规则。宫治站在他旁边，相对于稻荷崎，他更熟知宫侑的行踪。  
他在每天的训练中与宫侑同时跑完规定圈数，多数情况下，宫侑忙于喘气，宫治回头看其他队员陆续冲向终点。  
“他们真慢。”宫侑小声对宫治说。  
宫治说：“不，只是你忙于炫耀。”  
“那你也在炫耀？”宫侑眯起眼睛。  
宫治懒得应付他。  
他看见北混在人群中，他从宫治左测穿过后停下，他拾起干净的毛巾把汗抹去，开始深呼吸。  
宫治眼看北停留的地方，这似乎是他奔跑的起点，他的行动轨迹是完整的圆。  
“你在看谁？”宫侑顺着宫治的目光看，他看到了北，他疑惑地问，“他是谁？”  
“高二的前辈啊。”  
“我没有印象。”  
“他还和你说过话，在我们第一天来这的时候，”宫治问，“你对谁有印象？”  
“厉害的人，”宫侑说，“他不是正选吧。”  
“不是，”宫治说，“但是……”  
“什么？”  
宫治想，当他值日，他需要提早到校。  
他打扫教室，摆放粉笔，清理板擦，给讲台中央的花瓶换水，完成这一系列动作后，他去排球部活动室更换运动服，他走进房间，他总能看见北信介的背包放在第一格。  
“没什么。”宫治想起总把值日推脱给自己的宫侑，他认为这是不值一提的发现，而宫侑对别人的生活并不好奇。  
宫侑莫名其妙，“既然没什么，你就快点过来训练。”他催促宫治，宫治与他一同跑向球场中央。

3.  
只要他们还在球场，宫治愿意与宫侑同仇敌忾，球场之外，捆绑兄弟的绳子迅速断裂，演变成两把尖锐的武器。  
宫治与宫侑的冲突几乎每天都在上演，其他队员并不理解鸡毛蒜皮为什么演变成永无止境的缠斗。  
宫侑总会推搡宫治，他的手心全是汗渍，他热气腾腾与宫治碰撞，宫治不胜其烦，他奋力甩开宫侑，宫侑尴尬地与宫治斡旋。  
这像挑衅的标志，宫侑怒不可遏，他认为宫治在众目睽睽中触犯哥哥的权威，他们本应该一直保持令人艳羡的默契形象，而走下球场的宫治永远不让宫侑如愿。  
宫治看着宫侑怒气冲冲的眉毛，这是兄弟之间战斗开始的前兆，宫治蓄势待发，在宫侑挥拳的刹那他同样挥拳，宫侑的右手砸中宫治的脸，宫治的右手打向宫侑的嘴巴。  
在队友与前辈的震惊中，宫治与宫侑忘我地扭打。  
宫治屡次攻击宫侑的脸，预知失败的宫侑试图控制宫治的手，他压制宫治，用尽力气将宫治的手背砸向地板。  
宫治痛苦地咆哮，此时，他感受到抓握自己的宫侑正在颤抖，宫侑应该意识到了错误，因为他突然松懈了。  
宫治找准机会，他蹬开宫侑，当他准备反击，有人架住了他。  
他回头，是北信介。  
面前的宫侑同样被别人拉开，宫治在喘气中看见宫侑脸上惊恐的汗珠，宫侑似乎想忽略它，用虚张声势替代他已知的过错。  
宫治沉默地活动手腕，北站到宫治左侧，他郑重地用手心覆盖宫治，他抬头问宫治，你的手受伤了吗？  
北的手是热的，宫治惊奇地想，他向北摇头。  
北放开宫治走向宫侑，他背对宫治抓起宫侑的手，他向宫侑重复同样的问题。宫侑用鄙夷的沉默回应他。  
“宫侑，你应该向宫治道歉。”宫治听到北这么说。  
“凭什么？”宫侑脱口而出。  
“你先攻击了他的手。”  
“……我知道，”宫治看见宫侑的脸皱成一张废纸，“我肯定会和他道歉，不需要你指使我。”  
宫侑抬眼凝视宫治，宫治看清宫侑的眼睛，他靠近宫侑与北，他说：“前辈，我的手没有受伤，虽然他很冲动，但在这种事上他有分寸。”  
宫侑挣脱他人的桎梏。他对宫治的说辞感到十分满意，北信介成为孤立无援的一方，宫侑趾高气昂地对北信介说，你为什么要参与兄弟的争吵？  
“我只是不希望你们受伤。“北说。  
宫侑对他的回应嗤之以鼻，他指着衣服上宫治留下的鞋印，他质问北，宫治踢我了，你为什么只让我道歉？  
“因为我看得出你想道歉。”北低声说，除了风暴中心的人，没人能听清。  
宫侑被戳穿了，但他依然咬牙切齿。  
北提高了音量，他接着说：“我不关心你们之间的矛盾，我只是不希望矛盾会影响训练，以及之后的比赛。你们应该知道自己很强。所以不要浪费天赋，不要不自爱。”  
宫侑还想继续反驳，宫治拽住了他。“教练来了。”宫治说。  
宫侑的太阳穴还在抽搐，他还在愤怒，但怒火从宫治身上抽离，北开始燃烧。  
“他管的太宽了。“宫侑一字一顿地说，“就算受伤，我也比他强。”  
宫治心不在焉地说，嗯。

宫侑终于记住了北信介，用并不友好的方式。  
他从不屑一顾变成咄咄逼人，可恨的是，态度的转变并没有影响他的技术，他甚至能与新的队伍完美配合，天赋让他变本加厉，他在北信介看得见的地方对宫治拳打脚踢，宫治熟练地应对，他比过去任何一次争吵都要轻松，因为宫侑的每一次攻击都避开要害。  
宫侑成为惺惺作态的角斗士，宫治并不介意在宫侑假装挑衅他时真正给他的脑袋来上几拳。  
至于无辜的北信介，他是被迫出现在环形观众席的没落贵族，蹩脚的斗争是浮夸的表演，宫侑希望北的目光被他与宫治吸引，他从人群中脱离，走向嘈杂的战场。  
一旦他走进来，宫侑成为猛兽，宫治被迫成为他的同伙，贵族沦落为奴隶，他上当受骗，接受狮子的羞辱。  
然而北从不上钩。他不被滑稽戏蛊惑，除非宫治与宫侑有受伤的可能。  
他闻到血腥味，观众化身为善良而公正的医生，他冲进来，在事态紧急前制止一切。  
他在宫治可能受伤时指责宫侑，在宫侑可能受伤时责备宫治，他一视同仁，将兄弟的玩笑扼杀于冷静的劝阻中。  
宫治看着北冰冷的脸，北失望地说，你不该利用宫侑的幼稚而顺理成章伤害他。  
宫治几乎脱口而出，他问，你在帮宫侑说话？  
北疑惑地看着宫治。“我只是指出了你的错误，去向他道歉。”他说。  
宫治眨了眨眼睛，他走向嬉皮笑脸的宫侑。  
宫侑以为自己的计谋得逞了，他问宫治：“你告诉那家伙我们根本没在吵架吗？”  
宫治撒谎了，他说：“说了。”  
宫侑笑了出来。

之后，宫侑依然试图在北信介面前挑衅宫治，宫治不为所动，他告诉自己，当他真正生气，他才可以向宫侑反击。  
宫侑对宫治的想法一无所知。从他的表情中，宫治轻松得知宫侑误以为自己对他言听计从，同样的，他也误以为北信介终于对他忍无可忍，而他选择忍气吞声的唯一理由是技不如人。  
高高在上的想法让宫侑一直保持过人的愚蠢，宫治默许他的愚蠢，他想，这是宫侑与他的区别。  
他认同宫侑嚣张气焰，配合宫侑的强烈进攻，沉默面对宫侑的冷嘲热讽，尤其是北信介在他们旁边。  
但宫侑总能抓住北，，他迅速拿起排球开始跳发，排球精准地砸在北面前，北的视线越过球网，宫侑向他夸张地招手，宫治同情地皱起眉毛。  
北弯腰捡球，将它放进球框，他继续往前走，被忽略的宫侑生气了，他决定利用宫治激怒北。  
他再次抓球，企图用它砸宫治的脸。宫治识破宫侑的意图，他迅速跑开，跑向球网另一边。  
他即将撞到北信介，北错开身体，留下一块空地赠与逃跑的弟弟。哥哥在身后咆哮，但球场太吵了，其他的队员各自进行训练，排球鞋与地板摩擦，命令的口哨三番四次划破体育馆穹顶，宫侑的声音不值一提。

4.  
宫侑的玩闹没有一直持续，紧锣密鼓的比赛占据他的注意力。  
他的愚蠢从不允许他一心二用。和宫治不同，他的人生似乎永远只有一条路，当他认定了一条，其他的选择立刻消失。  
他暂时放下与北信介的单方面对立，沉醉于春高的预选赛选拔，竭力利用宫治与他记得住名字的队友的一切能力。  
秋天过去，天气变冷前，稻荷崎顺利入选全国大赛。  
宫侑的得意没来得及褪去就被推向又一场高峰，预选赛决赛胜利两天后，教练通知宫侑，他顺利入选为期一周的全国青训营，那里高手云集，机会好好把握。  
宫侑在身后层出不穷的艳羡中叫住教练。他问，只有一个名额吗？  
教练说，全国青训只有一个。  
宫侑皱起眉毛，他回头疑惑地看向宫治。  
“为什么你不在？”宫侑问。  
“因为他们没选我。”宫治理所应当。  
“这就是问题所在。”宫侑说。  
“也许我在赛场上的表现不如你出彩。”  
“不可能，”宫侑说，“我们始终在配合。”  
“只要我在赛场，你就应该在，”宫侑斩钉截铁，他紧紧盯着宫治，“不。你一定在我看不见的地方偷懒了。”  
“我没有。”宫治否认，“我已经每天和都和你一起了。”  
宫侑什么也听不见，他兀自质问宫治：“你怎么能偷懒？你得始终和我保持一致。”  
宫治的太阳穴开始跳动，他本能地提高了音量。“这种问题你得问青训主办人，”宫治警告宫侑，“宫侑，别冲我发火。”  
宫侑从不听从任何人的警告，其中包括宫治。他用行动证明他的自我，他开始挥拳。  
这一次，宫侑不再作秀，他真心实意想要打倒他眼中已然松懈的弟弟，而宫治终于可以反击。  
宫治与宫侑久违地打了起来。他们的脚边越发嘈杂，有人推门去叫尚未走远的教练，有人呼喊角落的裁判，北被人群推搡向前。他被迫站在兄弟之间。  
宫治用余光打量无动于衷的北，宫侑的手臂遮挡了他的视线。  
下一秒人群轰然散去，教练赶了回来，北退回教练身后。  
宫治与宫侑真正的较量被迫终止，他们两败俱伤，分立于体育馆两侧。  
北拿来两个冰袋，他递给宫治，宫治将脸送往冰凉，同时看见宫侑用揍自己的手挥开北手中的第二个冰袋，他张大嘴巴怒火：别用这种眼神看我，你少对我指手画脚！  
冰袋坠落在地，融化成一滩水，水越变越长，弥漫球场，成为兄弟之间的阻隔。  
这次的不欢而散造成冷战的结局，宫侑在前往青训营的短暂间歇不再理会宫治，他在履行自己的信条，不对自甘堕落的人群展现任何好奇心。  
宫治加入这场冷战，他用沉默的空气抵抗宫侑习以为常的野蛮。  
与此同时，他想起让他们疏远的冰袋。捡走融化的人是北，用拖把扫除痕迹的人同样是北。  
宫治决定与北道歉。在宫侑离开稻荷崎的下午，宫治向北信介道歉。  
北问，为了什么？  
“为了地上的污渍。”宫治说。  
“无需在乎这个，”北摇了摇头。  
宫治显然没有结束对话的意图，北看了过去，他问：“还有别的事？”  
宫治左思右想：“还有我不该与宫侑打架，不管是现在还是之前。”  
北说：“这不是我该听的道歉。”  
“不，这是。”宫治肯定地说。  
“好吧，”北说，“我知道宫侑并不喜欢我，而我并不介意。”  
“他讨厌所有人，”宫治说，“其中也包括我。”  
北的表情变得耐人寻味，他说：“你没必要为了他和我道歉，毕竟对他而言，被我这样的人指手画脚确实会不满。”  
“不，”宫治皱起眉毛，“他没资格不满。”他也热衷指手画脚，宫治想。  
北对宫治的笃定感到疑惑：“你现在并不冷静。你在嫉妒他能去青训？”  
“完全不，”宫治说，“我的能力确实不输他，但他比我蠢，除了排球，他一无是处，所以他应该去，这一点毋庸置疑。”  
北赞同地点头，他突然打断宫治：“你真的认为他讨厌你？”  
宫治说，当然。  
北说，我不这么觉得。  
“为什么？”  
“就像你不讨厌他一样。”北开始凝视宫治的眼睛。  
“正相反，”宫治转头面对布满裂痕的墙壁，他说，“我讨厌他。他自以为是，目中无人。”  
“但你承认他的实力，也一直与他配合。”  
“这是他唯一拿得出手的东西。”  
北认同宫治的观点：“在比赛中，他确实充满哥哥的威严。”  
“所以我讨厌他。”宫治重复了一遍。他结束了对话。

5.  
宫侑缺席稻荷崎训练的一周，宫治的生活节奏如常。  
他前往学校，完成社团每天早上的晨跑，他走进昏昏欲睡的教室，中午吞下一整盒便当，放学铃声响起，他走向更衣室脱下校服，换成运动服。  
他独自走进体育馆，穿过奔跑与蹦跳的人群。他感受到他人的目光在背后聚焦，目光的含义是对他落单的同情。  
他不满地跺地，脚趾撞到排球鞋鞋尖，宫治愤然皱眉，眼睛拧成一条缝。当他再次睁眼，北在前方招手。  
“该列队了。”北信介说。宫治茫然应答。  
他混进队伍已经形成的直线，教练开始安排任务。  
第二天，北呼唤宫治。  
第三天，北呼唤宫治。  
第四天，宫治提前来到学校，他每周四都得值日。  
宫治习惯于周四早晨的冷清，因为宫侑不会陪同宫治早起。他走向安静的街道，呼进空中的白雾陪伴他踏入校门。他按部就班完成值日内容，他关闭教室的门，他朝体育馆走去。  
宫治打开更衣室的门，房间中的人听到响动，他转头与宫治问好。  
宫治眼看北信介脱下校服，捋平运动外套的皱褶。宫治脱下书包，他将包放进第二格，第一格属于北信介。  
宫治说：“前辈，你今天比上周晚。”  
北说：“昨晚降温，奶奶让我多穿了件毛衣，所以速度比以前慢。”  
宫治问：“你每天都这样吗？”  
“怎么样？”  
“第一个打开体育馆的门。”  
“是的，我习惯了。”  
“每天跑步一定要跑回起跑点也是习惯吗？”  
北愣了一会，他笑了笑：“你看见了？观察力真好。”  
宫治脱下校服外套，他问，这么做的意义是什么？  
“我刚才说了，是习惯。”  
“这样累吗？”宫治穿上冰冷的运动服，他打了个哆嗦，“每天都是前一天的重复。”  
“不累，这是我的生活。你每天重复吃饭与睡觉，你会累吗？”  
“还有社团活动。”宫治说。  
“是啊。”北点了点头。  
宫治在低头换裤子时小声嘟囔：“强迫症吗？”  
“我听得到。”北说。  
“抱歉。”他迅速道歉，北笑了出来。  
“你和宫侑真的完全不同，”北说，“如果今天和我说话的是他，他绝对不会与我道歉。”  
“对。”宫治夸张地提高音量，“我和宫侑本来就不同。”他画蛇添足地说。  
他开始强调他与宫侑的不同，比如宫侑是二传手，宫侑的金色头发，宫侑的飞扬跋扈，宫侑的一意孤行。  
“我说过宫侑讨厌所有人。”宫治走向北信介。  
他在北的面前停下，北得仰头面对他。北问：“你不是这样吗？你不讨厌我？”  
宫治凝视北的五官。他的黑色眉毛藏在浅灰色头发后，金黄的眼珠反射宫治呆愣的脸。宫治痛苦地发现，当他发呆，他开始与宫侑相同。  
他决定闭上眼睛，低头亲吻北的嘴唇。他说：“完全不。”  
宫侑离开宫治的第四天，宫治离开了他。

6.  
周六，宫侑结束全国青训营，他回到家中。  
打开房门时宫治穿过客厅前往厨房接水，他假装什么也没看见。  
这一周他们没有任何短信交流，这让宫侑以为宫治的忽视来自持续的冷战，但宫治知道事实的真相。  
下一个周一，宫治与宫侑没有和好的迹象。冰袋横亘在他们之间，尽头是了然的北。  
北小声询问宫治，春高开赛在即，你真的不准备与宫侑和好？  
宫治回头用眼睛描绘角落的宫侑：他的兄弟在他对面，他却无法接近，他在自己的屏障中。宫治几乎能看见他想要瑟瑟发抖。  
宫治无法停止打量宫侑。他问北，是你希望我和他和好吗？  
北说：所有人都希望。我也一样。  
宫治说好。  
他接近宫侑，宫侑的胆怯消失了，他重燃自满的火焰。  
“怎么样，没有我你不行。“宫侑得意地说。  
“我可没这么说。”宫治说。  
宫侑伸手向宫治比了两个中指，又在宫治转身走开前放下。他拦住宫治的肩膀，熟练地向他吹嘘他在全国青训营中遇到了多么强大的对手。  
“比你厉害得多，而你不能亲自体验，真是可惜。”宫侑炫耀着耸肩，宫治翻了个白眼。  
宫治与宫侑和好如初，至少在大家眼中是这样。所有人目睹兄弟天衣无缝的配合在一周后回归，他们感到轻松。  
休息时间，北将水杯递给宫治。宫治打算向他表达感谢，又看见他再次拿起一瓶，这是宫侑的杯子。宫侑并没有伸手。  
宫治打破僵局，他替代宫侑抓起了水杯。北的任务已完成，他毫不留恋地拿起别的水杯递给其他的队员，他远离了兄弟二人。  
宫侑从宫治手中夺走杯子，宫治吓了一跳。  
“他真让人恐惧。”宫侑突然说，他的眼神落在北的背后。  
“怎么了？”  
“今天早上他看到我过来，居然主动和我搭话，他问我，你不在我旁边时，我有没有和别人好好相处。”  
“这有什么恐怖的？”宫治问。  
宫侑皱着眉毛，他张张嘴巴，最终决定思索一会儿。几秒后，他说：“我不相信他不知道我恨他，但他完全不介意我的行为。他真像机器！你说他有感情吗？”  
宫治想了想，他回忆只有他和北所在的更衣室，在亲吻中，他听不清北平稳的心脏频率。他说：“没有。”  
“他真是个奇怪的人，”宫侑说，“你记得几周前的事吗？我说我感冒了，但感冒对我来说小事一桩，我不需要因为感冒休息，结果他听见了。”  
宫侑说：“他当着你的面训斥我，警告你们不许因为这种会搞坏身体的事夸我，他完全不顾及我的颜面，用我最厌恶的恨铁不成钢的眼神看我。我以为这是他终于找到机会对我实施反击与报复。”  
他顿了顿：“结果我打开更衣室的门就看见他把润喉糖和酸莓干放在椅子上！你得记得，你还吃了我的酸梅干！”  
宫治记了起来。他跟在宫侑身后走进了更衣室。  
他眼看宫侑动作夸张而奇特，他问宫侑你又在干什么？  
宫侑尴尬地说，酸梅干太酸了。  
宫治问，哪来的酸梅干？我要吃。  
宫侑给了他一颗。他丢进嘴中咀嚼，他说，为什么我的是甜的？  
宫侑打断宫治的回忆，他向宫治抱怨，北是个可怕而奇怪的机器。“他在整我，给我鞭子又丢个糖，就像训狗一样。”  
宫治说：“你想得太多了。”  
“反正我不会被训，”宫侑看着宫治的脸，他一字一顿，“我讨厌他对我们指手画脚。”  
宫治却直白地说：“其实他确实不介意你的行为，你没必要再提防他。“  
“不介意？”宫侑转了转眼珠。

宫侑相信了宫治的判断，他惊奇地发现，在不影响常规训练的前提下，北习惯于对宫侑视而不见。  
宫侑依然嚣张、自大、目中无人，他已经不满足于仅仅在北在场时要求宫治与自己合谋上演鸡飞狗跳的戏码。他直接来到北面前，以他能想到的所有途径展示他过人的一面，他展现过人的运动神经，过人的才能以及过人的愚蠢。  
很显然北看穿宫侑的愚蠢，他迫使小丑摘下鲜艳假发，抽走红色鼻头，脱下夸张服饰，宫侑变成本质的宫侑，北信介与他正常地交流。  
“无聊。”宫侑又一次踩住北的后脚跟，北一如既往原谅了他。宫侑向宫治如此抱怨。  
宫治说：“你比较无聊。”  
宫侑用肩膀碰撞宫治，他怂恿宫治：“你现在根本不配合我，都是我一个人找茬，你怎么不去。你去啊！”  
宫侑推搡宫治，宫治绕过他。“你少命令我。”宫治说。  
宫侑被宫治突如其来的怒火吓坏了，他不再说话。  
宫治站了起来，在走开之前，他模仿宫侑的表情，向他伸出鄙夷的舌头。宫侑大声喊叫：“你吐舌头的样子真丑！等比赛结束我要揍死你！”  
“不许打架。”北信介听见了，他对宫侑说。宫侑眯起眼睛，他摆出夸张的口型：“我——就——不——”

7.  
宫治与宫侑第一次经历的春高以亚军落幕，外人看来可观的名次并不足以让宫侑满足。  
他沉迷于短暂的消沉，外界发生的一切不足为奇，负面情绪占据他，他愈发尖锐，不论是对宫治，还是他向来厌恶的北信介。  
他屡次与宫治提及北信介是自我感动的机器，尤其当他拿着标号为一的队服，在人群的喧哗之中坦然落泪，宫侑迅速拉扯宫治的衣服。  
“他居然在哭！”宫侑叫喊着，“那个北信介！”  
宫治看着北的眼泪，它从透明变黑，因为它的终点是队服，源源不断的透明向黑色服饰冲击，宫治惊恐地陷入回忆。  
北信介会哭，宫治想。在做爱时，宫治的稚嫩让北的眼泪前仆后继，它的尽头也是黑色，因为宫治穿了黑色的上衣，但它的意义完全不同。它是泄漏的机油，是冷却的燃油，是液态的金属，总之不是人类的眼泪。  
当他们离开狭窄的房间，北返回成熟的年长者，宫治是他的后辈。在旁观者目之所及的地方，北信介一视同仁。  
他的平等给予宫治一种诡异的满足，他从不因与宫治亲密的床上关系而袒护宫治，他确实是被输入公正程序的机器，而宫治满足于机器的温柔。  
机器人不在乎宫治接近他的真正理由，机器人也不让他恐惧，相反，他对北充满感激。  
但现在，北信介流出真正的眼泪。他的金色眼珠在转圈，变成不规则的圆球。  
“你看，”宫侑又一次拉扯宫治，“他现在像人类了。”  
北的眼泪一直在流，他已经回到自己的位置，他背对着宫治，宫治看见北克制的抽搐，他能听见微小的哽咽。  
宫治说：“他真让人恐惧。”  
“是吧，”宫侑说，说完他顿了顿，“但是看到他在哭，我居然没那么讨厌他了。”  
“为什么？”  
“我喜欢的东西他也在重视，并且比我想的还要重视，”宫侑笑了起来，“我允许他和我惺惺相惜。”  
“随便你怎么想。”宫治不再看北，他垂下头。  
“喂，”宫侑凑近宫治的耳朵，“你也别讨厌他了。”  
宫治向后躲：“我没有。”  
“什么？什么时候没有的。”宫侑的声音变大，但冷冰冰的。  
“你别说话了，”宫治打断他，“教练在看你。”

训练结束后，宫侑催促宫治与他一起回家。  
宫治走下楼梯，他看见宫侑站在前方的夕阳中。  
春天过后白昼变长，训练结束时太阳还没落山，到处都红彤彤，宫侑被染红，他的头发变红，眼珠变橙，亮晶晶的模样像机器表面金属的反光。  
宫治停下脚步，他对宫侑说：“我有东西落在更衣室了，你要先走吗？”  
“我等你。”  
宫治返回更衣室，北信介果然还在里面。他总是第一个打开门，又最后关上门。宫治冲了过去。  
“怎么了？”北的问句不完整，宫治堵住了他的表达，他睁着眼睛亲北，北的泪痕完全消失了。  
“恭喜你当队长。”宫治后退一步，他这么说。  
“谢谢。”北伸手抚摸宫治的后脑勺。  
宫治想要躲开。他说：“你这个动作让你看起来好老。”但他又没躲开。  
“我奶奶会这么摸我。”  
宫治抱怨般地嘟囔：“但你不是我奶奶。”  
北没听清，他表情困惑，他看着急匆匆的宫治。他问你来只是为了表达感谢？“还是你想要？”北顺从地蹲了下来，“我在这帮你口吗？”  
宫治下意识向后躲，他拒绝了北，因为宫侑在楼下等他。  
北的眼睛越过宫治的肩膀，最后转了回来。他站了起来，同时亲了亲宫治的嘴巴。“那我们现在一起下去吧。”北说。  
宫治跟在北身后下楼，落日将尽未尽，宫侑依然站在原地，宫治松了口气。他接近宫侑，此时太阳已经无法完全笼罩他。  
他紧紧地凝视向他走来的宫治与北，他诡异地皱着眉毛，眯着眼睛。  
北没有发现任何异常，他走近宫侑，对他说，你的鞋带散了。  
宫侑低头，发现果然如此。他用脚踢了踢，鞋带在空中盘旋。  
宫治还在看他的鞋带，北挡住他的观察，他又一次蹲下去，但他面对着宫侑。他在帮宫侑系鞋带。  
宫侑想挣脱他，但鞋带已经系紧。他难堪地握拳，咬牙切齿地对北说：“……你可是前辈。”  
“我习惯一丝不苟。”北说。  
“你想听我说谢谢？”宫侑说，“想都别想。”  
他气呼呼地转身加快速度，宫治疑惑极了，他跑着去追赶宫侑。  
宫侑速度飞快，不管宫治在背后怎么叫他的名字，他都不再理会，宫治跟着他绕过很多路口，再回头发现北信介不见了。

8.  
睡觉前，宫侑难得一见安静地爬上自己的床，作出即刻休息的姿态。  
宫治知道宫侑并不困顿，他只是在表达怒气冲冲。  
宫治抬脚去踢宫侑的床板：“你不是不再讨厌北前辈了吗？”  
宫侑沉默了很久，宫治什么也等不来，他有点困，准备关灯入睡，宫侑突然探出脑袋，他趴在床的边缘：“喂！”  
“干嘛！”宫治睁开疲惫的眼睛。  
“你收到过情书吗？”宫侑总会提出毫无逻辑的问题。  
“托你的福，高中后再也没有了，”宫治说，“你太张扬了，和你比我太逊色。”  
“……那你想吗？”  
“为什么问这个。”  
“没什么，”宫侑躲进床中，宫治看不见他了，“我觉得你要是恋爱，那太恶心了。”  
宫治听见宫侑在用拳头捶床，他接着说：“因为你和我长着一样的脸，你用我的脸对别人笑，或者对别人哭，要么还有其他更丑更恶心的表情……我只要这么一想，我就想吐。”  
宫侑在朝自己发火，宫治倍感愤怒，他讥讽宫侑：“那你想过没有，当我看见你用和我一样的长相嬉皮笑脸，我也很想吐。”  
“得了吧，宫治，”宫侑说，“你和我长一样，有相同天赋，都是你的荣幸。”  
“别把你的想法强加于我。”宫治坐了起来，他恶狠狠地抬头凝视床板。  
宫侑也许同样坐了起来，宫治听见上铺巨大的响动，：“我的想法你根本就没听过！你现在不是挺自我的？你还会主持公正了，有时候在体育馆，你还会跟着北前辈教训我。”  
宫治想，北前辈？  
宫侑说：“你果然早就不讨厌他了，是不是？”  
宫治没有说话，他无法回答，因为宫侑发现了事实。他只能警惕地躺下，以困倦为盾，拦下宫侑质疑的矛。  
宫侑抓着武器，他滔滔不绝：“其实我早就发现了。你和他亲近多了，在他还不是队长的时候就这样了。”  
宫侑说：“现在你们越来越亲近了。”  
宫侑的音量缩小：“我以为我们才是最亲密的。”  
宫侑的声音变成梦呓：“我以为我们同仇敌忾。”  
宫治说：“闭嘴吧，我困了。”  
“就不！”宫侑再次咆哮，像摇篮曲在经历尖锐的卡壳，“我们就应该是最亲密的！”  
“你有病啊？宫侑，”宫治挣脱困意，他发出最后的喊叫，“谁想跟你亲密！”  
“除了我还有谁能和你完美配合？除了我还有谁知道你爱吃梅子饭团？除了我还有谁会在你上厕所的时候帮你开排气扇？除了我还有谁见过你不洗头不刮胡子的蠢样？除了我还有谁……”  
宫治想，梅子饭团……饭团？原来宫侑知道他除去排球之外的喜好？他最后还说了什么？  
在宫侑的吵闹中，宫治睡着了。

宫侑对北的认同只存在于北变成人类的一瞬间。  
第二天，北变成宫治熟知的机器，他们在旁观者面前保持普通的交流，在普通背后，他们得以用身体亲密接触。至于宫侑，他继续顺理成章针对令他恐惧的北。  
除此之外，面对宫治，宫侑似乎有了新的动作。  
他开始在更多时刻摆出兄长的威严，他像个真正的哥哥。  
在学校，他在宫治旁边亲眼看他打开鞋柜，里面空无一物，宫侑满意回头。  
在球场，他无数次强调他自创的灵魂出窍时间差。  
在睡前的黑夜，他在宫治躺着玩手机时催促他入睡。  
宫治扔开手机，他讥讽宫侑：“你不也在玩吗？”  
“不，”宫侑说，“我决定睡觉。”  
“这么早？真奇特，你又想做什么？实施你一直瞧不起的自律？”  
“我没瞧不起，”宫侑反驳，“我瞧不起毫无意义的自律。但对我而言自律有意义，因为我有了目标。”  
“什么？”宫治明知故问。  
“职业球员啊，”宫侑说，“我得从保护身体做起。”  
“我记得，北前辈在高一时就对你这么说了。”  
“我不记得！”宫侑又开始喊，他不合时宜的怒吼让宫治太阳穴疼痛地蹦跳。  
宫侑强调：“是我自己想这么做，不是他。你为什么要提他，你像他的走狗。”  
“有病。”宫治颤抖地说。  
“我也觉得我有病，我无法想象你听话。”  
“我还以为我一直在听话。”宫治悲哀地感叹。  
“什么？”  
“你该睡觉了。现在11点了。”  
“你也得睡！”宫侑强调，“你也要有好的精神状态，我的目标里涵盖了你！”  
宫治安静地翻身，他想，你看，你明明比谁都想要条狗。

9.  
宫侑愈发爱护自己的身体，天赋搭配努力，他被所有人认定他的未来将光芒万丈。  
宫侑热爱吹捧，他因为吹捧越发热爱他自己，热爱自己时，宫侑与外界的联系减弱，他不那么在乎宫治在球场之外的言行，他只需要配合，他不再需要无端挑衅。  
他在改变，他也逼迫宫治改变。他希望球场中的宫治对他言听计从，宫治如他所愿。但当他跨出分割球场的白线，他不再看汗流浃背的宫侑，他接过北手中灌满能量饮料的水杯。  
下半年，宫侑再次踏入全国青训营。他又一次质问依然没有名额的宫治，宫治站在白线边缘，他想想，那是因为你的目标并不是我的。  
在前往青训营前与宫治吵架成为宫侑约定俗成的事件，他气冲冲独自离开，他的嘴巴失望又悲伤，而宫治只认为拥有更多面对北信介的机会。  
当他们第二次在更衣室停留，宫治说，宫侑今天不在。  
北说，我知道。  
宫治难堪地说，我们有了时间。  
北恍然大悟，“你希望我在这给你口？”  
宫治吸了口气，他决定坦诚：“对。”  
北问：“为什么现在想？”他蹲了下去。  
宫治说：“宫侑不在楼下。”  
“其实，”北拉下宫治的裤子，他握住滚烫的笔直的东西，他将表皮向下翻滚，露出红彤彤的内核，“其实他在我也能帮你，他一定会等你。”  
“他会，”宫治想碰北的头发，但他又觉得这个姿势太亲密，他不够格，“但他更会好奇。”  
北含住宫治又吐出来，他用脸颊磨蹭透明的液体，他抬头说：“你不知道吗？”  
宫治问，知道什么？  
北说，阿侑已经好奇过了。  
宫治的世界开始天旋地转。  
北用温暖的口腔包裹他，他的身体感到满足，可他无法真正舒服。北断断续续地说：“你居然没有发现，阿侑的鞋带是跑散的，他上来过。”  
宫治的头皮发麻，他快要高潮，但他痛苦，背叛从脚底席卷而来，名为宫侑的海浪淹没宫治。  
在这时，宫治想，宫侑确实有一条小狗，小狗的绳子断了。  
宫治射进北的嘴巴，北全吞了下去。他一丝不苟地代替宫治穿上他的衣物，宫治像无法自理的婴孩，他的智力也随之退化，他问北，那你怎么想的？  
北拍打衣服上的皱褶，他说，某天休息时我告诉他了，我告诉他我和你有这样的联系。  
“什么时候？”宫治胆怯地问。  
“他看见了之后。”  
“所以他对你的态度变了？他不再挑衅你？”宫治的眼眶发热，原来他在羞愧。  
“我只是通知他这件事，他对我的态度我不太在乎，”北观察宫治，他变得抱歉，“他没告诉过你吗？我以为你知道。”  
宫治茫然地说，没有。  
北说，看来他尊重你的选择。  
宫治问，尊重？  
北郑重地点头，他说：“我说过的，阿侑从不讨厌你。”  
宫治的眼泪几乎快要夺眶而出，这是难堪的标志，他输了，因为他的反抗没有奏效，徒劳无功让他变成和宫侑一模一样的蠢货。  
宫治沉闷地打量北，他和往日没有任何不同。“前辈，”宫治问，“你当时为什么允许我亲你？”  
“我并不讨厌你，”北说，“而且你和我在一起，似乎会让你冷静。我需要你冷静，阿侑也需要你冷静，我们都需要。你与阿侑完全不同，他有天赋，可他冲动又自满，骄傲且忽视规则。而你冷静地让他的天赋全部发挥，因为只有你才具备配合他的资格。”  
宫治明白北在抓住冷静的宫治，而真正的宫治只想迎接不同。  
“你真的觉得我和宫侑不同吗？”宫治唐突地询问。  
“当然，你就是宫治。”  
“阿侑不这么想。”宫治垂头丧气。  
“那你要怎么办？”  
“我得让他这么想。我从来不是他的附属品，他得走他自己的路，我也一样。”

第二年春高结束，稻荷崎退场太早，宫侑陷入更深的痛苦，而宫治思索自己的人生。  
宫侑渴望宫治继续磨砺自我，他拉扯宫治进入球场，宫治抹掉眼前汗珠，他坐在地上旁观宫侑站立的姿态，他累了，但他不愿意停止。  
宫侑站着，宫治坐着，差别再度显现，宫治感激地看见融化在地面的水缓慢浮现，它开始割裂宫治与宫侑。  
宫治想，现在是坦白的绝佳机会了。  
他抬头叫宫侑的名字，宫侑顺从地低头，宫治说，我以后不会再打排球了。  
“从我没有入选青训营开始，路就注定了，阿侑。”宫治说。  
“你在放什么屁？”宫侑迅速抓住宫治的衣领。  
宫治不为所动，他说，我不是你的灵魂出窍。  
“你非要和我走不一样的路？”宫侑怒不可遏，“那我就得让你知道，我的人生要比你幸福。”  
“随便你怎么想。”宫治说。  
宫侑语无伦次地重复，“幸福”，“幸福”，“幸福”。他的眼眶红了。  
宫治想，如果宫侑想揍他，他乐意奉陪。但现在宫侑不想，宫治无法下手。他的力气全无，他说：“你别用我这张脸哭。”  
宫侑伸手挤压他的眼睛，他赶走痛苦与不舍，他开始拖拽宫治的头发。他喊着说：“宫治，你的银发变黑了，为什么你的头发非得是黑色？真恶心啊，真恶心啊！”

10.  
广告结束了。肥皂剧又一次开始，牧羊人被羊群簇拥*，有人冲了过来，他愤怒地冲散羊群，牧羊人只身站在赤裸青色草地，他等待一场势必降临的战斗，他毫不犹豫，蓄势待发。  
宫治猜到结局，因为肥皂剧的结局永远单一。他关闭电视。  
房间变得安静，宫治决定说话，他说，是你一直认为我们同仇敌忾。  
“是你把我当成你的同盟，但我从来都没这么说过。”宫治冷静地说。  
“宫治，”宫侑打断他，他只在乎他在乎的问题，“你什么时候和北前辈在一起的？”  
“你不是都看到了吗？”  
“是什么时候开始的？”他重复了一遍。  
“高一。当你去青训营。”  
“这就对了，”宫侑说，“从那时候开始，你失去了自我。”  
“你真的不想打排球吗？你有天赋，和我一样的天赋。但你现在在浪费天赋，你为了和我对立，你就要当普通人吗？你让我可耻。”宫侑说。  
“你勇敢点，”宫治站了起来，他居高临下直视宫侑的眼睛，“你只是学不会与人相处，有了我，你变得轻松，不是吗？”  
“不，不。”宫侑也站了起来，他和宫治一样高，宫治像在面对镜子，但镜子兀自哭泣。  
宫侑流泪了，他把在体育馆的红眼睛变成清晰的泪水，这是人类的泪水，滚烫，饱含痛苦，代表决裂。  
“你根本不明白。”宫侑在泪水中说。  
“不明白什么？”  
宫侑没有回答，他重复哭泣。他又哭了会，他模模糊糊地说：“我再也不恨北前辈的管教，因为他当时一定痛恨我，就像我现在在痛恨你。“  
“你在浪费自己，你也在消耗自己，“宫侑不断地哽咽，又不断地诉说，”北前辈如果知道事情会变成这样，他会觉得你是无可救药的烂人、蠢货。“  
宫治嗤之以鼻，他说，北前辈和你不同，他不会干涉我的人生。  
宫侑说，因为他不会干涉你，你才允许他影响你？我和你生活了十几年，我知道你的一切，而你选择听从一个宣称不干涉你的陌生人，你真虚伪。  
宫治痛苦地咬住牙齿，他说你不会明白，就是因为你知道我的一切，我才恨你。  
“你是不是想揍我？”宫侑问。  
“不，”宫治斩钉截铁，“我不能断送你的未来。”  
宫侑的眼泪又一次迎来涨潮。他说：“我的未来永远不会断送，但你的未来在现在死了。我恨你，我恨你是我弟弟。”  
“我也很我是你弟弟，”宫治不耐烦地说，“我说了，你能别用我和我一样的脸哭吗？”  
“你少命令我！”  
“你的头发也要染了，”宫治突如其来地说，“发根变黑了。”  
宫侑再次抓住宫治的头发，和下午的情况相似，他推搡宫治，宫治摔进柔软的沙发。  
宫侑匍匐在宫治之上，他用力摁、搓、拽，他的疯癫像一个经历毒品丧失的瘾君子，也像享受高潮的性瘾患者。  
他把宫治摁向沙发，两具身体在碰撞，宫治感受宫侑的变化。  
宫侑硬了，而他自己也知道。可他依然在拖拽，摩擦，他的眼泪滴进宫治的脸，宫治睁不开眼睛。  
宫治奋力反抗，他喊叫，你放开我！  
宫侑说，你别想摆脱我，我要让你记住今天，这是你后悔的起点！  
宫侑掐住宫治的脖子，宫治在窒息中咳嗽。  
他的大脑缺氧，无法理解的画面跑进他的眼前，他看着宫侑俯视他的模样，这张脸从布满泪水的狰狞变成平凡的模样，宫治从沙发回到他的床铺。他昏昏欲睡，而宫侑在床上絮絮叨叨。  
他说：“除了我还有谁能和你完美配合？除了我还有谁知道你爱吃梅子饭团？除了我还有谁会在你上厕所的时候帮你开排气扇？除了我还有谁见过你不洗头不刮胡子的蠢样？除了我还有谁能完整接纳你的一切？”  
宫侑的眼泪滴进宫治的眼中，滚烫，炽热，和北的眼泪完全不同。北真正的眼泪只滑落过一次，它被所有人见证。  
而宫治见证的只有泄漏的机油，冷却的燃油，液态的金属。任何想见证它们的人都能看见，宫治是普通人中的一个个体，他倍感轻松。  
但宫侑从不让宫治轻松，眼泪源源不断，它成为细密的线，新的绳索，它试图捆住宫治，告诉他，这是脐带，是羊水，也是血缘。  
宫治用尽力气，他眨眼，扭动，他的表情扭曲，直到眼泪划出眼眶，滴进沙发，他体会到至上的自由。  
他掀开宫侑轻飘飘的身体，他对宫侑宣誓：你没有资格替我后悔，我会是真正幸福的人。

完

*《圣经》 牧羊人是亚伯


End file.
